Aquarion Evol: The World Beyond
by dragoneel12
Summary: In a world parallel to that of Aquarion Evol, Kagura lives together with Zessica's family as an adopted son. After a car accident many years ago both Kagura and Zessica lost their parents leaving them to live on their own. But when two new transfer students appear at the school things totally change. Now the world hangs in the balance as evil rises, its time to awaken all Aquarion!


**AN: Welcome to the first chapter of 'Aquarion Evol: The World Beyond'. This is my first Aquarion fanfic and the story takes place in an Alternate world also known as a parallel world. This world is parallel to that of the Original Aquarion Evol and many things will change, for in every world there is always a different outcome. On this one Kagura and Zessica live together as siblings, for Kagura was adopted by Zessica's parents. But he is still related to Amata, but there is a background story to how they got separated which is very different from the original. Well are you ready? If so without further ado let's get this show on the road! KaguxCrea, AmaxZessxMiko**

_Text= Character Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aquarion Evol or any of it's characters besides the Oc's, I am just someone who enjoyed the series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fallen Skies

"It is believed that many worlds exist side by side with each other" a tall slender man with a long coat, long brown hair, with a eyepatch with a scar running down his right eye said as he walked into a room void of anything. It was pitch black and only the man could be seen with a smile on his face. "Some are similar, while others are exactly the same. But at times there are worlds which may differ greatly" the man then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Many may think I am simply telling a lie or a tale tale, but take a look at this", as he said this little panels showing the events of Aquarion Evol appeared. They showed Amata, Mikono, Zessica, Kagura and all the others and the hardships they face. "This is one such world, but in a dimension or in a different timeline the events played totally differently". More panels appeared but this time the events were different. They depicted Kagura actually killing Zessica and Mykage winning. "Are you convinced now? Well I am sure you are but let's put in a little twist. How would you like to see a world which is totally opposite of both? Does It catch your interest?". A door appeared next to the man and somewhat of a grin formed on his face. "Shall we begin?"

"Not so fast" a small white haired girl said as she appeared in the room. "Certainly you didn't plan to get this story started without me?" the girl asked, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well certainly not, but you did take quite a while and I didn't want to bore our guests" the man said as he let out a sigh. He then turned forward again and began to speak once more. "But as I was saying, I will show you to this new world where everything you knew can be shattered and something new can be added in" the man then bowed down gentlemanlike. "My name I zen Fudo and I will be taking you through this adventure".

"And my name is Crea Dolosera, I will also be accompanying you. So fudo..." the girl said as he turned to him. "Shall we get this started?"

"Let's begin", Fudo opened the door revealing a vast ocean which continued for miles and then stopped when it reached land. There was a city near the sea and it was as beautiful as one can imagine. "This is the Earth and this is a city within this world. It's name is Eternia, a floating city which was built near Neo-Japan and Neo-China. It is a home to many people of different cultures, ethnicities and this is also where our story will begin."

"So are you all ready? Well if not you better brace yourself for this will be an experience different from our own world" Crea said with what could be perceived as a smile.

"Let the chains of Destiny be broke as a story is reborn anew" Fudo then clapped his hands together creating an incredible force. "Now awaken Aquarion and set the wheels of fate in motion!" As he said those lines two mechanic like eyes flashed behind him and then everything faded to black.

* * *

"_Mom, Dad wake up!" _ a little boy with golden eyes and wild red hair called out to his unconscious parents who were in the front seat of a vehicle which seemed to be sinking in what seemed to be the ocean. "_Come on please wake up, we need to get out of here!" _tears poured out of the boys eyes as his calls seemed to not reach his adoptive parents.

"_K-Kagura..." _a voice weekly called out to him. When the boy looked up he saw it was his father who had called out to him.

"_Dad are you alright?" _the boy asked as he cleared the tears from his eyes.

"_D-don't worry son...I'm fine" _his father lied. He was in bad shape and losing a lot of blood, and this was something which the boy himself could see. "_Kagura...remember when your father saved that lady from being swallowed by the once?" _his father asked with what seemed to be a nostalgic smile. The boy just nodded as a response. "_Good, now daddy needs you to do the same thing with your sister. Think you can handle that?"_

The boy then turned his gaze to the green haired girl who slept next to him. He thought long and hard but at this point he didn't care what he had to do, he wanted to save his little sister. "_I think so..." _the boy simply stated.

"_Well good, now daddy wants you to slowly open that door and bring your sister to the surface"_. Water was beginning to pour into the vehicle at a much faster rate so he wanted his son and daughter to be out of there as soon as possible.

"_But what about you and mom?" _ the boy asked with a worried look.

"_Don't worry, your mother and I will be fine. Now hurry and take you sister to the surface"_. After a few seconds the boy nodded and then began to followed his father's instructions. He slowly opened the car door and then proceeded to grab his little sister by the waist and began to swim to the surface, leaving both his father and mother in the car. Using all his might the boy manage to bring his sister to the surface only to be met by rough waters and a stormy whether. After a few minutes of searching he finally saw the cliff they had fallen from. Using all the strenght he had left he propelled both his sister and himself to a rock where he grabbed on. Slowly everything began to fade to black and all he could hear was a voice calling out to him.

* * *

"_K-Kagu...Kagura.._Kagura wake up!" a voice which clearly belonged to a girl called out to the teen who seemed to be having a nightmare. Slowly the teen shot up from the bed breathing heavily and sweating a lot. When he finally turned to the side he caught of glimpse of who was calling him. It was his sister Zessica, who had noticed that he was having a nightmare and tried to awaken him. "Are you alright?" Zessica asked as she looked at her adopted brother.

"D-don't worry I'm fine...It was nothing more than a bad dream. But although I can't say it was fully a dream..."

"You had the same dream again didn't you? A dream about what happened with our parents..." a sad look began to form on Zessica's face and Kagura put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Kagura flashed his sister a bright smile to see if he could cheer her up. He didn't quite like it when his sister felt down about that day. For although there was nothing that he or his sister could do, they somewhat felt guilty for that day. "So what time is it exactly?" Kagura asked trying to change the topic.

"It's still very early, it's only 3 am" Zessica said as she looked at the watch. "I went to get some water and when I passed near your room I noticed you were having a nightmare so I decided to wake you up".

"I see" Kagura said as he let out a sigh. "I guess we should go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow and you have to be there early since you have track practice". The girl nodded and a slight blush began to form on her face.

"Hey Kagura...may I stay here for the rest of the night?" Zessica asked catching Kagura by surprised. It's true that they always seen each other as siblings but the reality of thing is that since Kagura was adopted; he wasn't related to Zessica by blood. Sleeping together now feels awkward but after the dream he had Kagura wasn't going to say no. Although even if he did there would be an argument to why she couldn't and he wouldn't like where that might end.

"Sure" Kagura simply said as he moved over to make room for his sister. Zessica slid into the bed and flashed Kagura a smile which made him blush a little.

"Good night Kagura"

"Night Zessica" and with that both of them went to bed for there was going to be a day full of surprise for them tomorrow.

* * *

Next Morning...

"Zessica, Zessica wake up!" Kagura said as he tried to shake his sister awake.

"Five more minutes" Zessica said as she turned over in the bed.

"You really hate waking up in the morning, don't you?" Kagura asked as he sighed. "Well if you don't get up you will be late for track practice and I'm pretty sure your coach is not going to be happy". A smirk slowly formed on Kagura's face for he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I'm up!" Zessica said as she shot up from the bed.

"Well good. Breakfast is on the table, so I'm going on ahead" Kagura said as he began to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Zessica.

"Why are you leaving early?"

"I have some things to do at school and by that I mean I have to get to school and do my homework. I was so tired from work yesterday that I didn't do anything" Kagura let out a sigh and so did Zessica.

"I still don't see why you have to work. The money our parents left us is enough for me and you to not need to work for years. So why do you push yourself so much?" Zessica asked. She had a slight idea why but maybe hearing it from him might make her feel a bit better.

"I don't want to be too dependant on that money, afterall living life the way we want is a bit more fun isn't it?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"I thought you might say that" Zessica let out a chuckle and Kagura continued to walk out the room. "He's a real idiot...even if he's the one who I care about the most", with that Zessica started getting ready for school. Kagura had gone on ahead so she was pretty sure that everything that needed to be done was finished. After he finished getting ready she headed downstairs to find something covered on the table. Next to it a letter in Kagura's handwriting. "What is this?" Zessica asked. The letter said:

"_Zessica here's breakfast, I hope you enjoy it. It's not much since I made it in a hurry. But remember to hurry up, you don't want to be late do you? Well that's up to you, see you at school sis."_

"Yep he's an idiot" although she said those words there was a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Kagura was on his way to school and he was on his own, well that only lasted about a few minutes. A black car pulled up next to Kagura and Kagura turned around to see who it was, although he had a pretty good idea of who it might be. The car rolled down the window revealing a violet haired girl.

"Morning Kagura-kun" the girl said with a smile on her face. She was clearly shy and this was someone who Kagura knew for quite a while.

"Morning Mikono. How are you?" Kagura asked with a smile. This was his childhood friend Mikono Suzushiro. Both Zessica and Kagura had known her ever since they moved to the island years ago. She is a girl who descended from a very rich and you'd think that would have made her a spoiled and arrogant brat, but she turned out to be very shy. Kagura met her when she was being bullied and he saved her and ever since then they have been friends.

"I'm fine how about you?" she asked back.

"Well I'm feeling good" Kagura lied. He didn't quite want to bother her about the nightmares he's been having for weeks now. "Well how about you, why are you here so early?"

"Well...Victor said he had seen you walking alone early in the morning" a slight blush began to form on her face and she looked down. "So I decided to come and meet with you. S-so do you want a ride to school?" Kagura couldn't help chuckle at her reaction. It has been years but she was still a shy as ever.

"I would be an idiot if I said no". As he approached the car, Kagura was greeted by one of Mikono's made butlers. He opened the door and Kagura got in and sat next to Mikono who turned away; her face still blushing.

"So where is Zessica?" Mikono asked, her face still turned.

"She's at home" Kagura simply responded. "She's not really a morning person, and I am totally not joking about that." Mikono chuckled at his response and the car finally began to move. "It's been a while hasn't it?" these words caught Mikono's attention. "I mean It feels like ages since we all met that day."

"Yes it has. I have to admit...I was a bit afraid when we met" Mikono said with a slight smile.

"Who wouldn't be. I was a reckless kid and I really didn't think twice about what I did, but I guess that did come in handy in some situations"

"I suppose it did" Mikono added in. "So Kagura, will you come to work today too?" Mikono asked.

"That's a weird question" Kagura let out a chuckle and then suddenly something bit his hand. "YOW !GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kagura yelled as he shook his hand wildly. Mikono laughed and then called out to the creature."Come here Shushu". Kagura began to blow on his hand and then he let out a sigh. "I'm telling you, that thing is pure evil". Kagura's Gaze met the furry critter and sparks began to fly.

"He's just playing" Mikono said as she petted the creature.

"I bet he was planning on how to eat me" Kagura said under his breath. An evil grin appeared on the critter's face and Kagura got chills all over his body. "_That little thing is the devil himself..."_

"Milady, we have arrived at the school" the driver called out. A few seconds later the driver got out of the front seat and opened the door. Kagura walked out first and then Mikono followed behind him. "Have a nice day at school Milady" the driver bowed then he got back in the car and drove off.

"Wow having such nice servants must be nice" Kagura said with a smirk only to once again be bitten by Shushu.

"Kagura! Mikono-CHAN!" a voice called out from the distance. When they turned they realized it was Andy rushing at them at full speed. "Sup Kagura...and what happened to your face?" Andy asked as he sweat dropped. Shushu was biting Kagura's head and blood was dripping from Kagura's forehead.

"I ate too much fish" Kagura said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hmm that explains alot" he then turned to Mikono and bowed down. "How are you today my beautiful star". Mikono's face turned red as a tomato, but before Andy got to say anything else he was struck. Making fall head straight into the ground.

"Hmm I guess you were hungry for some minerals" Kagura said as he stared at his victim.

"T-this...was a bit too much mineral..." Andy said in a muffled voice. He then pulled himself up and dusted himself off. He then turned to Kagura his face full of rage. "What the hell is the big Idea asshole?!" Andy yelled in anger.

"I didn't see you there" Kagura simply stated.

"Why you!?" Andy jumped on Kagura and the fist began to fly. Mikono just stood there with an awkward smile on her face because she had no idea how to deal with the current situation, until both boys were sent flying by someone.

"No fighting on school grounds" a tall slender man in a suit, long brown hair, with a eyepatch with a scar running down his right eye said as he lowered his feet down.

"What the hell!? Were you trying to kills us?" retorted Kagura as he stood up from where he had fallen.

"And here I thought Kagura was cruel" Andy said as only his finger twitched.

"I've told you guy many times not horse around at school" the man simply said. "But since you keep ignoring it time after time I guess I had to get up close and personal with you too", the man scratched the back on his head and what he said clearly hit a nerve on Kagura and Andy.

"THAT WAS TOO CLOSE AND TOO PERSONAL!" both yelled in unison.

"Hello Mr. Fudo" Mikono said as she politely bowed. The little creature copied the same movements as her.

"Morning Mikono. I must say it's rare to see you here this early." Fudo said as he smiled at the girl. He then turned his gaze towards the two boys who were staring daggers at him. "Although it's not so rare to see these little monkies at school this early" a grin formed on the teachers face. The gloves were really about to come off because Kagura and Andy were pissed, really really pissed.

"Why you!?" Andy charged at Fudo only to get tripped and then flipped over like a blanket. Kagura charged at Fudo and he tried to be more careful then Andy was. Although it didn't pay off because Fudo simply put him in headlock until he tapped out.

"See you two in class, and I hope you did your homework" Fudo said as he walked away leaving the two boys laying on the floor.

"I seriously hate that guy" Andy said as he turned over towards the sky.

"I'm starting to wonder if he really is a teacher" Kagura said as he layed on the floor.

"Are you ok Kagura?" Mikono asked as she approached him.

"Depends on how you define ok" Mikono let out a sigh of relief at his words. Suddenly the same car which had dropped both Mikono and Kagura off returned. "Huh? Did you forget something?" Kagura asked Mikono, because that seemed like the only reason that he would return.

"I don't think so" Mikono stated.

"Actually it is you who forgot something" the Driver said as he exited the car. He then went to the back door and opened it revealing the green haired teen girl.

"Zessica" Kagura called to her.

"It's kind of mean of you to get a ride to school and leave me behind" Zessica pouted and Kagura sweat drop.

"Morning Zessica" Mikono said as she rushed to her friend.

"Morning Mikono. By the way what happened to you two?" Zessica asked as she turned her gaze towards Kagura and Andy who were still on the ground.

"We had some problems with a teacher" Kagura said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Damn that Fudo, he knows no mercy" Kagura then moved on to help Andy up.

"Looking good as always Zessica" Andy whistled only to once more be hit by Kagura.

"Aren't those clothes a bit too revealing Zessica" Kagura said as he facepalmed. Although it was not because it was awkward, he just wanted to hide his blush.

"Well the school doesn't have any uniform policies so I can be as free as I want" a mischievous smirk formed on Zessica's face as she approached her brother. "Does it look good on me?" she moved closer to Kagura until their lips were only a few centimeters apart and Kagura went totally white, got a nosebleed and fell on the ground. Zessica then began to laugh and Mikono crouched near Kagura.

"Ahahahaha, that really works every time" Zessica said with a smile. She then turned to Mikono who was worryingly looking at Kagura. "Don't worry he's fine, well at least I think he is. But he will be up and running in a few minutes".

"Hey Zessica don't you have track practice in a bit?" Andy slowly stood up as he rubbed the top of his head where Kagura had struck him.

"Oh crap! Catch you all later!" Zessica then rushed out leaving Kagura laying on the floor his nose still bleeding.

"How you doing down there partner?" Andy asked as he amusingly looked at Kagura.

"Ah shut it" Kagura simply said. He then got up once more and once more he had to dust himself off. Guess that's what happens when you're near the track field. "We should head inside, I still have homework to do."

"Same here" Andy said as he sighed in defeat.

"Wait a sec...I understand why I wasn't able to do homework but why weren't you able to do yours?" Kagura asked Andy while raising his eyebrow in a questioning way.

"I was doing manly stuff!" Andy claimed proudly. He then slid next to Kagura and whispered in his ears. "I've got the new mags if you want you can come over and borrow some". Apparently he wasn't quiet enough so Mikono head everything and well one could say she was at a state of shock. For she was completely white and she was blushing a lot at the same time. "Think she's going to be ok?" Andy asked as he sweat dropped.

"Let's hope so." Kagura grabbed Mikono's hand and brought her inside. Good think she wasn't so scared that she couldn't even walk. When they reached the classroom they found Fudo laying his head on the desk and a devious smile formed on both Kagura and Andy's face. "Think might be our chance at vengeance."

"Couldn't agree more" as Andy grabbed a book to whack Fudo with it a smiled began to form on Fudo's face, although the two didn't notice it. "Ok on three. One. Two. Three!" as Andy descended the book he suddenly got uppercutted by Fudo making him fall back and Kagura got flipped over again.

"Hmm you two are way to noise" Fudo claimed as he yawned.

"_I seriously hate this guy!" _thought both Kagura and Andy.

"I hope you two don't express the same behavior when the new transfer student comes here". This information got the attention of both Kagura and Andy. "Well judging by your reaction's I'm guessing you didn't know" Fudo said as he sighed.

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" Andy asked excitedly, although he was just hoping for it to be a girl.

"It's both actually" said Fudo as he looked through some documents. "It's a boy and a Girl."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Andy jumped around happily making Kagura facepalm at his friend's idiotic reaction.

"Should you two really just be standing around?" Fudo asked as he stared up to look at both Kagura and Andy.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Kagura looked at Fudo with a questioning look.

"Don't you have something you need to do. Hmm I'm pretty sure it starts with the letter H."

"Oh crap!" Kagura sprinted to his chair and pulled out all his work and started writing like his life depended on it.

"I thought so" said Fudo proudly.

"Done!" Yelled Kagura.

"That was...well a bit fast don't you think?"

"I did some of it at break so it wasn't that hard to finish" said Kagura remembering the events which transpired yesterday at work.

"Well since you're here you might as well turn it in" Fudo said as he sighed. Kagura then walked over to him and handed him what seemed like a 20 page packet. Well it was a 20 page packet, once could say that Fudo has no mercy.

"Whew I'm done too" Andy said as he walked over to the table.

"You two work fast under pressure don't you?" Fudo asked in a mocking voice.

"If we didn't finish it you would make us write a one hundred page essay and make it due the next day. I'm not up for that kind of life" Kagura said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm I see. Well you two get back to your seats. There's only ten minutes before class starts so take a break while you can." The two did exactly as they were instructed and they both headed to their seats.

"So how are you feeling Mikono?" Kagura asked the girl who had been sitting there quietly the whole time. The furry little pet of her's hissed at Kagura and Kagura really wanted to tear the little thing to shreds.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" the girl simply replied. Kagura decided to end it on that. Considering how she reacted he realized she probably wanted to forget the whole ordeal. Well if that's what she wanted Kagura sure as hell didn't want to bring the subject back up so he sat there and stayed quiet. Five more minutes later and Zessica entered the room only to find Kagura, Fudo and Andy dozing off while Mikono sat at her seat reading.

"Welcome back Zessica" Mikono happily said as she looked at her friend.

"It's good to be back...but what exactly happened here?" Zessica asked as she looked around.

"Well let's just say they argued themselves to sleep" an awkward smile formed on Mikono's face and Zessica decided to leave it at that. Zessica sat at her seat which was next to her brother's and she wondered whether she should wake her brother up or wait for the bell to wake him up. Well the silence was killing her so she decided to go with option one.

"Wake up you lazy bums!" Her voice resounded throughout the whole room and after a few seconds sleepy moans could be heard as the three woke up.

"Ugh...such an annoying brat" Fudo said as he yawned. Zessica stared at him full of rage and boy if stares could kill that one would be considered insta-kill. "I take it back...what a good little girl" Fudo said almost trembling in fear. "_Women are indeed terrifying" _Thought Fudo to himself.

"Welcome back Zessica" Kagura said while he stretched.

"You can sleep anywhere can't you?"

"There's no modesty when it comes to sleeping, when you're tired you're tired" Andy added in while yawning. "How many minutes do we have left?"

"Counting the amount of time we spent talking I'd say three at most" Zessica said. "Why are you guys tired anyways?"

"Cause it's almost winter so the nights are longer...getting up sucks...a lot..." Kagura said.

"And I'm suppose to be the one who isn't a morning person" Zessica said under her breath.

"I heard that" called out Kagura.

"Good you were meant to" retorted Zessica.

"Well the bell is about to ring in...three...two...one", when Andy struck zero the bell began to ring. The almost empty room began to fill with students and only the seats which were meant to be empty were left unfilled.

"Good morning class. Today I bring you good news...well it depends of you think transfer students are good news" Fudo finished the last sentence in lower voice. "They should be arriving right about now." As Fudo finished the sentence a white haired girl with red eyes who was wearing what seemed to be a dress walked into the room. "A here is our first transfer student, Crea Dolosera. Alright say your name what you like and what you hate" Fudo instructed and the girl nodded.

"My name is Crea Dolosera" the girl began to speak in what seemed to be a monotone voice. "Something I really like is chocolate...and something I really hate" as she began to finish her last sentence she turned her gaze towards Kagura " are Idiots who lose their memories and forget the promise they made." She began to glare at Kagura for a few seconds and then turned away.

'_Dude what did you do to her?' _Andy whispered to Kagura.

'_I have no idea what you are talking about, I never met her In my life' _Kagura whispered back.

"To the two idiots whispering in the back, Shut up" Fudo commanded. "Alright next transfer student come in." A boy with violet eyes and light brown hair walked into the room. As the figured entered Kagura's head began to slightly hurt.

"My name's Amata Sora..." the boy's gaze then met Kagura's and things began to get weird. Mikono's head began to hurt and she began to cry in pain. The new girl who transferred in fainted, Amata fell to his knees and Kagura fell of the chair and began to roll around while holding his head.

"What's going on!?" Andy asked as he rushed towards Kagura.

"Mikono hang in there" Zessica said as she tried to calm MIkono down.

"Oi someone get the nurse" Fudo called out. A student rushed to the nurse's office and returned with the nurse. In a few minutes the room quieted for the four of them had fainted and laid motionless where they fell. The nurse then asked for some help to move the four who were unconscious into the nurse's office. The other students stood there motionless trying to figure out what they all had just witnessed.

"Fudo...are my brother and Mikono going to be ok?" Zessica asked.

"Yeah they will be fine, do not worry about" Fudo said as he sighed. This made Andy a bit suspicious about his so called teacher, but he decided to leave it at that. School went on as usual except there were two people missing, and it was hard for both Zessica and Andy to go through school and not worry about their friends. But they had no other choice but to wait until they were allow to visit them.

* * *

"Commander Ivan" a man wearing a military suit bowed behind a figure who was looking out the window.

"Is something the matter?" the man asked as he turned around.

"The line between our world and theirs have finally thinned. Seems the day of awakening has approached" the soldier said as he looked up to the figure.

"I see, that is excellent news. How are preparations going then?" the man then turned around revealing a face which was half covered with a mask.

"It's almost complete, we just need your order to deploy. I also feel is a bit necessary for you to get our soldiers spirits up, so we set up a speech for you" the soldier said as he stood up.

"Oh seems you always know what is needed, that's what makes you a most impressive soldier: Kira."

"Your words flatter me" the soldier said as he once again bowed. "Follow me" the soldier began to walk and the man followed behind him. After a few minutes they reached what seemed like an altar and the masked man approached there alone.

"Soldiers of Altair" all the people who stood under the altar turned their gaze towards the man. "Today is an excellent day, for it's finally time for us to get back what was once ours. We have waited days, weeks, months and even years but now it's finally the time. Soldiers let us all move forward towards a new dawn, towards better days and towards our destined futures!" After the speech was over a massive cheer could be heard and soldiers began to scatter all around. Some entering what seemed like giant futuristic hovercrafts, while others entered what looked like giant mechas. A portal suddenly opened and a giant ship went in first and the others followed. "_This will be quite fun" _the masked man thought to himself. He then turned around and walked back to his room.

* * *

In what seems to be a medical room a white haired girl woke up only to see the figure she had seen this morning next to her.

"Shouldn't you be playing teacher?" she asked the man with the eyepatch in her usual monotone voice.

"Maybe, but even teachers have things known as breaks. You know that right?" the girl then let out a sigh and began to get out of bed. "How are you feeling?" Fudo asked the girl as she began to get up.

"I feel fine, nothing more than a slight headache."

"I warned you that it was too early for you to introduce Amata to him. His power spike even affected you in the process, things could've seriously gone downhill from there" Fudo then got up and look outside the curtain towards the next bed where Kagura laid sleeping.

"I know but I am fine" Crea simply stated.

"He might not remember you but he's still the pilot and you're still the core. He affects you as much as you affect him. In a way I still think it's too early to remake the contract with him, but if that's what you want I'm sure as hell not going to stop you" he then turned his gaze towards the girl who was moving towards where Kagura was. She slowly lifted Kagura's cover and laid down next to him. "What are you doing?" Fudo asked as he sweat dropped.

"I'm going to give him sweet dreams" with those words the girl disappeared under the covers and Fudo let out a sigh. "Well I have no more classes after this. I might as well take a nap here" Fudo climbed into the bed and began to doze off.

* * *

"_Huh...Mom! Dad! Where are you?" _a six year old version walked around, looking for his parents in what seemed to be a forest. "_What am I suppose to do now...I got separated from Mom and Dad and I don't know which way they went" _Kagura let out a sigh when suddenly he began to hear a sound. "_Huh? Is someone there hello?" _Kagura slowly began to move towards the sound only to stumble upon a lake where a young white haired girl not much younger than him stood crying. "_Hey are you alright?" _Kagura asked the girl who seemed to be startled by his presence.

"_G-go away...stay away from me!" _the girl cried out.

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to know what's wrong." _Bit by bit the Kagura approached the girl and bit by bit she moved back slowly getting closer and closer to the edge of the lake. When Kagura got too close the girl fell in.

"_H-elp me! Help me! I can't swim" _the girl cried out a she swung her arms wildly in the water. Kagura jumped in after her without thinking twice and pulled her out.

"_Are you alright?" _Kagura asked as he turned his gaze towards the girl.

"_I-I'm fine...thank you for saving me..." _the girl said as a slight smile formed on her face.

"_What are you doing here alone?" _at this question the girl turned away and looked the opposite way.

"_I live here...alone..." _she said and tears once again began to flow out of her eyes. Kagura then suddenly hugged her. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do but since it works on his sister it could probably work on her too. The girl was a bit startled at first but she began to calm down and she stopped crying.

"_How about one day I come here and take you home with us?" _the girl's eyes widen at the boys words. "_You can live with us so you don't have to ever be alone again"._

"_Do you promise?" _the girl asked as she cleared her tears away.

"_I do" _Kagura said with a smile.

"_Then let's make a contract" _the white haired girl stated and Kagura stood there dumbfounded because he had no idea what she was talking about.

"_What's a contract?" _Kagura asked.

"_A contract is a connection between me and you. It can never be broken, only forgotten" _the girl explained.

"_Alright let's do!" _Kagura screamed cheerfully.

"_Close your eyes" _Kagura did exactly what he was instructed. He then felt something soft touch his lips and when he opened his eyes the girl was kissing him. She the pulled away and stood up. "_That sign on your arm is proof of our contract...I will be waiting for the day you complete your promise."_ The girl ran into the woods and as Kagura tried to stop her he heard his parent's voice in the distance. "_Guess it's time to go...she never told me her name. Well she will tell me when I come to get her!" _with that Kagura ran back to his parents with the memory of the girl on his mind.

* * *

Kagura slowly opened his eyes only to realize he was at the nurse's office. "_Guess all of that was nothing more than a dream. Although it seemed a bit too real to be a dream and a bit too familiar"._ Kagura then realized his arm felt a bit too heavy, when he raised the cover he found the transfer student sleeping next to him. Kagura didn't know what to do, whether to wake her up or leave her be. When he decided to wake her up he heard someone let out a laugh next to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you. It's rude to wake up a sleeping beauty" when Kagura turned around he found Andy sitting next to his bed. "How you feeling buddy?"

"I feel like an airship went off inside my head" Kagura said as he let out a sigh.

"That means you're ok then" Andy said. "By the way I feel like I should tell you that you're sister found her sleeping next to you and boy was she not happy" Andy got up and stretched and sat back down again.

"How long have I been out?" Kagura asked.

"You've been out for the whole school day. Everyone has gone home about now except those in clubs. So you can take a guess that it's pretty late" Andy stated.

"Where's my sister?" Kagura finally asked.

"Well when she came here he found the other transfer student awake and then he found this girl next to you. He dragged Mikono and the new guy downtown to watch a movie. The fact that she didn't even bother to wait for you proves that she was reaaally pissed." Kagura let out a sigh and tried to get out of the bed. As he began to move the girl sleeping next to him began to wake up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Kagura said as he looked at the girl. "Wait that's not I meant to say. Why the heck are you on my bed?!"

"Last time I checked it was the school's bed, so in no way does it belong to you" the girl then yawned and Kagura didn't know how to react from there.

"Wow she has a hell of a good point" Andy added in.

"Thanks for support" Kagura said as he let out a sigh. Suddenly another student busted into the nurse's office and he was clearly spooked. "What's wrong?" Kagura asked as he instinctively stood up.

"T-the sky!" the student yelled.

"What's wrong with the sky?" Andy asked.

"It...It shattered open!" Andy and Kagura didn't know what exactly was going on but the girl certainly did. "Come and see if you don't believe me! Strange ships are coming out of the spot where it broke open!" the student ran out again leaving the three standing in the room.

"Let's go and see" Crea said as she raced out of the room. Kagura and Andy nodded at one another and followed behind her. When they reached the roof they didn't know how to react. Downtown was on fire and the sky above it was cracked.

"W-what the hell is going on!?" Andy asked terrified at the sight. Kagura turned around to run back down but his hand was grabbed by Crea stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Crea asked in her usual tone.

"My sister is over there, I can't stand here and do nothing!" Kagura yelled, his voice full of worry.

"Even if you go, there is nothing you can do" Crea stated.

"So what? You want me to stay here and do nothing?"

"Guys look at that!" Both Kagura and Crea turned their gazes towards where Andy was pointing only to come face to face with another large mecha but this one was different and it seemed to be fighting the others.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Kagura asked.

"That is one of the many Aquarion Units which exist" Crea stated.

"Aquarion?" Kagura asked the name sounding quite familiar.

"Yes, It's a unit consisting of a Core and a Pilot. And what summons it is a contract" Fudo said as he came onto the roof. "That one was probably summoned by that new kid meaning your sister is probably with him".

"I need to go there! Now!" This time as Kagura tried to leave he was stopped by Fudo.

"I can't let you go. You will be doing nothing more than walking to your own death" Fudo stated.

"I don't care!" Screamed Kagura.

"I will let you leave this building under one condition" Fudo said with a serious look. "That condition is if you renew the contract with Crea and summon your own Aquarion."

"Fine then let's do this! So how do I go about doing that?" Kagura asked.

"Turn around and lean down a bit" Crea said. Kagura did exactly as instructed. As he leaned down the girl the girl suddenly kissed him. Her memories began to flood his mind and his began to flood her's. When their lips parted Kagura's eyes flashed red. He then carried Crea bridal style and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"I remember now...Come forth AQUARION!" Kagura jumped off the edge of the school and as he did a bright pillar of light appeared on the same trajectory he was heading towards and a giant Mecha appeared in front of the school. The mecha resembled Evol, but it was black and white with a little bit of red in some places. It's head mostly resembled that of Solar Aquarion and it had what seemed to be a sword on it's side. "Let's head out Aquarion Eclipse" a pair of black and white wings appeared on the unit's back and it took flight.

"What the hell was that?" Andy asked as he stood dumbfounded.

"That my friend, is the start of the end but also the start of new beggining" Fudo walked towards the edge and clapped his hands together. "It's time to come forth Aquarions the world now need your help!" His voice resounded as far as the edge of the world. A new adventure was beginning and new friendships were going to form. But above all else, love was once again going to bloom.

* * *

**Crea: "I must say the me of this world differs from me in many ways. But that doesn't bother me as much since I am enjoying these delicious donuts."**

**Fudo: "I must say I agree. Well enough of that it's time to tell them about what is going to happen on the next chapter. As you saw in this chapter Crea and Kagura have a bit of a history and next chapter you will fully know their story. Also you will get to see the events which began to happen while Kagura was asleep from those who were in the middle of it all when it started. By that I mean Amata, Zessica and Mikono. We will also meet the Neo-Deava team of this world who will explain how the Aquarion's of this world work. Hmm I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and also I hope you brave souls are looking forwardsto the next one. See you next time brave visitors!**

**Me: My Lines...My DONUTS! T_T**


End file.
